A different Outcome
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: A fix-it fic for the scene between Rias and Issei during episode 21! Instead of letting Rias walk away after she sees him and Akeno in the temple, Issei decides to tell her the truth about how he feels! Oneshot for now, but could become a larger story if ya'll like it!


**A/N: So this is my first foray into the world of Highschool DXD. I was watching season 2 episode 21, and I got so pissed off with what happened between Issei and Rias at the temple that I had to stop the episode and write this fanfic/ As of now, I still have not finished the episode, but will do so tomorrow. Meanwhile, I hope you all enjoy this fix-it fic.**

" _Your wish is to have a harem right?" Rias asked as they walked down the steps of the temple._

" _Yeah." He replied, wondering why she was asking him this question. It wasn't as though he hadn't made that clear many times over._

" _And what about Akeno? Would there be a place for her? Would there be a place for me?"_

 _The second question was asked so softly that Issei was fairly confident he hadn't been meant to hear it. However, he had heard it, and Rias deserved an answer._

" _You're my master."_

 _He hated the words, but he also knew they were true. Rias Gremory was his master, and as much as he loved how close they had gotten over the last few weeks(There had been so many opportunities to squeeze her fabulous gazangas), he knew that they would never go past where they were now. She was the sister of the Devil King Lucifer, Heir to one of the most powerful houses in the underworld, and he was just a low-class devil and a pervert._

" _I am your master." She finally acknowledged, feeling her hands ball into fists at her sides. She should of known this would happen. Why would Issei want anything to do with her when he had his pick of women? Sweet and innocent Asia. Akeno, who had breasts that were larger than Rias own, and an s &m fetish to boot. Even Xenovia wanted to sleep with him! So she sighed, accepting what she knew to be true, not even really hearing what he was trying to tell her now. She would respect her servant's decision, even though it caused her more pain than she had ever known._

' _Dammit. That didn't come out right.' Issei thought to himself. He may come off as dense, but he was definitely observant when it came to Rias. He had seen her cry, and it had caused him more agony than he had ever known. The pain he felt from Riser during their first encounter paled in comparison to seeing Rias in tears. And now he knew that he needed to fix this situation. He could tell by her body language that Rias was in pain. Pain that he had caused._

' _But if I tell her how I feel, she'll just think I'm nuts.'_

' _ **And if you don't, she'll probably cry.'**_

' _Draig? You're talking to me inside my head!'_

' _ **Yes. I can do that.'**_

' _But how-'_

' _ **Do you want me to answer that or do you want to fix things with your friend before she cries?!'**_

' _Oh! Right!'_

" _Rias, there's something else you need to know. You may be my master, and you may deserve way better than me, but I don't care! It doesn't change the way I feel about you! I love you Rias Gremory!" He said, grabbing her arm and whirling her around before kissing her hard on the mouth._

" _Issei..." She said when they parted._

 _The young man bowed. He should have known this would happen._

" _I know I'm not good enough, that I'm just a low-class devil and a pervert. I apologize for my actions."_

" _Silly boy. There's nothing to apologize for. Other than not telling me sooner." She said, leaning in and kissing him again. Inside her body, her heart was doing jumping jacks. He loved her. Issei loved her. Her, Rias Gremory. Not her family or her titles or her powers, but her._

 _When they finally parted, both were gasping for breath._

" _As much as I want to kiss you again, there's something I need you to understand first Rias. You are my number one. You always have been."_

" _But Akeno, Asia and Xenovia-"_

" _Are all beautiful, and I would love to get with them. Xenovia may be debatable though as she tried to fucking rape me earlier."_

" _What? Then when I saw you-"_

" _She wanted to have my kid. Tried to force me. But that's not important right now."_

 _Rias didn't respond. She would listen to the rest of what Issei had to say, but she would be having very harsh words with Xenovia. His first child would be hers, not Xenovia's._

" _What is important is that you understand how much I love you, how much you mean to me. If being with you means being only with you, than that's what I would do. No harem is worth having if you're not in it. Oh crap that came out wrong and-"_

" _That came out fine Issei. And for the record, I love you too. Now let's go home. We have a lot of time to make up for."_

" _Wait, does that mean-"_

" _Yes Issei. We are going home, and you can do whatever you want to me and my body."_

 _Issei's head instantly started sswimming with images of Rias screaming in pleasure for him, of his face buried in her fabulous funbags._

' _Maybe I can even try out that trick Serzex suggested.'_

" _What did my brother suggest?" Rias asked, and Issei flinched. He didn't realize he had spoken out loud._

" _Well uh, you see-"_

" _Tell me later. Or even show me. Just don't ever mention my brother and the sex life you and I will have ever again."_

" _Yes dear." He replied. Inwardly he was jumping for joy. He Issei Hyoudou was going to have a sex life! With Rias! Take that bitches!_

 **A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed my first foray into the world of Highschool DXD! Would anyone like this story to continue or should I leave it as a oneshot? As I mentioned earlier, I haven't even finished episode 20 of season 2, so please no spoilers! Please read and review**


End file.
